When Snape's life took a turn for the Worst
by Spunkz the wacked out Spaz
Summary: This is a preview of a story I have been writing for a while. Snape has been bitten by a vampire and has become a vampire. He struggles with his double identity, but how long can he keep his humanity, now that he's ill? R/R please!
1. Humanity and the Illness

Disclaimer: I must have typed it 1million times by now (or somewhere round there) I DON'T OWN A WORD OF IT!  
  
Note: ~ This is a preview of a story I wrote when I was bored in the middle of a maths exam. If I get enough good reviews, then I'll take it down and post the whole story. To cut the first 2 chapters, Severus Snape has been attacked by vampires and is now a vampire. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Lupin all know, but no one else does. YET!  
  
  
  
There was an uneasy silence at breakfast in the Great Hall. All the students were looking at Snape, who seemed neither to notice nor care. He had slowly been getting thinner, paler and sicker through lack of fresh blood and sleep. The lack of sleep was brought on by the mere shock of being bitten, and the double personalities. He could not sleep during the day because he had to teach. He could not sleep during the night because the vampire inside him surfaced, calling for blood, and made him restless and fidgety. He flatly refused to drink blood. He was humane, even if he didn't look it. But the effects were obvious. He looked worse than Lupin. His hair was jet black, but his eyes were circled with grey, his cheeks were sunken and and his skin had lost all it's colour. He couldn't bring himself to touch his breakfast and sat, leaning on his elbow, twiddling his fork around. The only students who knew what was going on were Harry, Ron and Hermione, and they felt a tinge of regret for the wasted figure at the staff table. Snape was starving himself, though whether accidentally or on purpose not even he could tell. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Severus, I do insist you eat something." He said sternly. Snape raised his eyes to Dumbledore and dropped the fork, but apart from that made no movement. The headmaster worried. Snape was likely to succumb to the vampire and go hysterical any moment, with his human side as ill as it was. Snape shifted a little, changed the arm he was leaning on and gave a violent cough before saying in a husky whisper, with obvious effort:  
  
"You should under – under – understand by now." He was unable to suppress the yawn that intruded mid – sentence.  
  
"Severus, you really don't have to let the attack control your life."  
  
"Do you know how--" Snape perked up suddenly, listening to something with a new energy. Lupin readied himself just in case Snape lost control and went for the students.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, as three young men entered the hall. Snape swore.  
  
"Oh, fuck! My life just took a turn for the better." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Yelled one of the strangers.  
  
"Why would I be happy to see you when you have completely ruined my life?" growled Snape, rising from his seat. "Headmaster, I will apologise in advance for anything that happens from now onwards. I - I cannot control it anymore… the force of it… breaking free… I can't fight it… I should also warn you to stay back… these are real vampires…" he said to Dumbledore.  
  
"You have my full sympathies, Severus." Dumbledore replied, as one of the youths sprung at Snape and knocked him over. Snape cursed and struggled violently as the other two grabbed his arms and hauled him roughly upright.  
  
"Now we will finish it off!" snarled the first man. Hatred glittered pure in Snape's cold eyes, which were already aflame with defiance.  
  
"I will never join you." He said hoarsely.  
  
"No, you will not have a choice. You are just about to die."  
  
The vampire went deep into the back of Snape's neck and drank his fill, before signalling to the others to drop the professor. Snape fell to his knees, supporting himself with one arm and massaging his throat with the other. The students sat, eyes wide and mouths open with shock, after just having witnessed what they thought was the murder or their Potions teacher. Snape opened his eyes and stood slowly up.  
  
"You seem to forget, Serinus," he said, his voice getting stronger with each word. "That vampires can survive things humans cannot."  
  
He lunged and caught one of the a severe punch to the head. The vampire fell like a log. The other to fled the room and into the Forbidden Forest. Snape knelt over the still form, and drank, feeling evermore stronger as the blood flowed from the bite wound into his mouth. He felt the pulse slow, and then stop as he finished his much needed meal. The vampire mind, being content with it's share, sank back, leaving Snape's human side in full realisation of what he had done. Snape howled, he howled in fury, in hatred, in self – disgust and in mourning, for all his humanity had left him. No longer was he fit to be considered a human. He had drawn blood. He was a creature of the night, and the whole school, staff and students, knew this.  
  
  
  
I'm so mean! As I said, this is just a preview. Chapter 3 in fact. R/R, and if you're lucky, I'll put the whole story up. I may not have time, I'm a busy girl! 


	2. Why is Everyone against Severus?

Life was becoming increasingly harder for the half – vampire teaching at Hogwarts. Students had started skirting away from him in corridors and, although this was an improvement in many ways, it was bloody depressing. That, and a rather large amount of people had reported a decrease in the number of small animals running around Hogwarts grounds. Severus had sunk very low, even in vampire standards. He was living off small rodents to reduce any risk to the occupants of Hogwarts. Rodents needed all the blood they could get and died almost instantly. Severus envied them. There are not many ways to kill a vampire and, through trial and error, he had discovered that impaling yourself on a sharp wooden stake doesn't work. It just causes intense pain. He sat at his desk in a 1st year Potions lesson and stared into space.  
  
"Sir?" a nervous voice rang across the dungeon. Snape snapped back down to Earth and looked gratefully at the boy.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Um… you don't look so good."  
  
Severus' eyebrows shot upwards at a speed that would have made Michael Schumacher piss his pants in surprise.  
  
"Just wondering what time lunch is, I suppose." He muttered to himself. Unfortunately, the girl working next to his desk heard him and collapsed, deathly pale, and twitching with some sort of muscular spasms. In truth, Severus had meant REAL food, not the blood crap. The vampire had fed only yesterday, and that was enough to keep him for at least another two days.  
  
"Class dismissed." Snape sighed, "While I take this idiot to the Hospital Wing."  
  
  
  
x~10 minutes later~x  
  
Severus knocked on the hospital door.  
  
"Who is it?" Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, called from inside.  
  
"Me." Grunted the troubled teacher as he opened the door and dragged the unconscious girl inside. He sat down wearily on the bed while the nurse examined the first – year.  
  
"Severus, Albus told you not to bite the students." She said in exasperation. Indignation flashed across Severus' face and he was on his feet like lightning.  
  
"I promised Albus I wouldn't tough the students, and so far I have remained true to that promise! Or maybe you haven't noticed the decline in small animals running around the area! It hasn't exactly been easy, but what would you know about that? You have never had to put up with a war between two complete opposites being waged within your mind! The vampire is calling for human blood. I have tried committing suicide once, but vampires are virtually immortal! I don't like it any more than you do!" he snapped in a fury, then stormed out of the Hospital Wing, once again in the foul temper he is famous for.  
  
I'M SORRY! I had this chapter planned out already. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be short as well, describing the difference between half – vampires, like Severus, and real vampires, like those who attacked him last chapter. 


End file.
